397moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Roxanne Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 397Movies' Mabye upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Roxanne. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * Adult Kiara:Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Roxanne Grabs the Binoculars from Kiara): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Max's league. * (Brittany Grabs the Binoculars from Roxanne): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Maid Marian Grabs the Binoculars from Gadget): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Brittany Miller (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * ?????: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Gadget Hackwrench: And do quite what they want. * (Maid Marien Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Maid Marian) * (Maid Marian Screams) * Monterey Jack:Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Dr.Dawson:Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Jake Laughs) Yeah. * (Roxanne, Maid Marian, Brittany, and Kiara Look Puzzled) * Maid Marian: They're hitting on us. * Adult Kiara:You know it. * (Roxanne and Brittany Nod) * Roxanne:It's true. Scrappy, give us a hand here. * Scrappy Doo:Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Monterey Jack: And who are you? * Dr.Dawson: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Jake: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Scrappy Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Roxanne. * Roxanne:Scrappy, but Max's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Scrappy Doo: I thought I just had to protect you. * Rita:(Chuckles) Well, protecting Roxanne's a tough job, Scrappy. * (Scrappy stares at Rita) * Rita:Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Scrappy Doo:Uhh-- * Cleo: (off-screen): Come on, Scrappy * Scrappy Doo:Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Rita and Cleo:Huh * Roxanne:What was that? * Adult Kiara:Rita's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Maid Marian:So Scrappy's going for an older woman. * Brittany Miller: That explains the blushing. * Roxanne: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Cleo: As if that would matter. * Roxanne: Huh? Clips/Years/Companies * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Leo the Lion (@1966-1967 Mushi Production) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in the Squirrelsitting Parental Discretion.Gadget goes Haiwaiian The S,S, Drainpipe @1989-1990 Disney) * Robin Hood (@19873 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks ( The Brunch Club @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Robin Hood (@1973Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990Disney) * Scooby-doo and the Reluctant (@1988Warner Brothers) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987Warner Brothers) * Animaniacs (Piano Rag.When Rita Met Run@1993-2006 Warber Brothers) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (@2004 Mike Young Productions) Note: * This is for 397Movies Gallery: Roxanne in House of Mouse.jpg Rita in Wakko's Wish.jpg Maid Marian.jpg Kiara.jpg Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg Gadget Hackwrench in Risky Beesness.png